ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy Hastings
Daisy Hastings is the main protagonist in The Mysterious Quest. She is the granddaughter of Arthur Hastings, Petunia Hastings, Annie Hastings, Percy Hastings, great-granddaughter of Frederick Hastings, great-great-grandmother of Maeve O'Niall Hastings, and daughter of Peter and Sally. She was voiced by Natalie Lander. Biography When she was birthed, there was a lot of kidnappers who wanted to get Daisy, because she is with her parents who live at a farm. Then her parents decided to sacrifice their lives for Daisy until they found the secret underground to hide from the assassins. Then, Peter puts his baby on the bed and sings a lullaby. Made her happy and sleepy. Later, her parents watch their daughter grown up as they still teach her to walk. Ten years later, Daisy is now a young adult and lives in Wellington Wells. She notices that Wellington Wells was pretty different from in the 1960s. So she decided to explore the place again. Daisy notices the houses, phone booth and then she saw her grandpa. So she decided to run and hug him. Daisy was so glad that Arthur was still alive after ten years for not seeing him. Arthur was asking her about losing his brother. Daisy was shocked to hear what Arthur said. Then, he was taking her to walk with him. Arthur saw the hospital where the patients are either sick or injured. He notices the headmistress (who is now shut down) at the Parade District and Hamlyn Village. She discovers the place about the wellies and the bobbies. She saw the St. Genesis Church where she went inside the church and investigate the lab until she found the bottle of joy pills. She decides to take out the pills. Daisy begins to discover pills and other science things. Daisy takes the bottle home and went to her bedroom where she discovers that the book is about the history of Wellington Wells. Which it's a mystery quest about Foggy Jack. She also reads about the disappearance of citizens during gone on a holiday Physical Appearance Daisy is a short, slim woman with black hair, brown eyes, wears a grey shirt underneath a pink bra, black pants, light grey long socks, and dark grey Mary Janes shoes. When she is at the party, she Events of The Mysterious Quest Daisy lives in Wellington Wells where she loves to spend walk every day until she notices the houses, booths, and machines. She discovers a mood booth that is different from the 1960s. Daisy saw an old house where her grandfather lives in ten years. She was so glad to see him before. Then Daisy talking about her great-great-grandmother who died from a horrible sickness. Later, Daisy discovers everything from the 1960s due to change every year. While walking through Trivia * According to her passport, she was born on October 28, 1995, which means the same date as the game was released. * She is known for the best time traveling and fighter. * Daisy was shown in a rubber catsuit when she was in the Reform Club. She also wearing different outfits when she's at whatever place. * Her favorite flavor of Joy is both strawberry and vanilla. * Despite Daisy was tough at all times, she is shown to be shy when she has been around by people. * She is shown flirting with the men (Such as the Joy Doctors, Bobbies, and Male Wellies). * She is based on Violet Parr, Max Caulfield, Wei Shen, Chloe Price, Ada Wong, and Tracer. * When Daisy holds a picture of her grandfather, she remembers that he lives in Wellington Wells. * During the fight with thugs and other enemies, she uses the Kung Fu style combats. Which it's referenced to Sleeping Dogs. * When Daisy asked her grandfather about her great-great-grandmother has been died from sickness in 1948. * She listens to her favorite band The Make Believes because of their music. * Daisy's favorite type of music is classical music because of how beautiful is. ** Her favorite type of music is also pop, electronic, techno, and TBD. * During the dance at club cutscene, Daisy, Kate, and Max enjoyed dancing to the techno music * Daisy is shown to have a dance moves at the clubs. * She is having a hard time that * While sliding the cord, Daisy used her crowbar to hit the enemies. * Daisy is shown to sing the song when she's at either the stage or other places. * When she * During her nightmares, Daisy was hurting her head and got a nosebleed due to schizophrenia. * According to her diary, she * * * Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Alive Characters Category:Young Adults Category:English characters Category:Victims Category:Granddaughters Category:Daughters Category:Damsel in distress Category:Tomboys Category:Humans